Drunk Confession
by YunnieBoo10
Summary: "Ikutlah, Jung. Beberapa teguk alcohol bisa membuatmu lupa tentang'nya'. Walau hanya semalam."/ SEQUEL dari When I Was Your Man, tapi dari sisi pandang Park Yoochun. Just a shortfic. Berniat RnR?


Sudah sebulan lamanya sejak sahabat seperjuanganku memberitahukan bahwa kekasih yang sudah ia sia-siakan telah memiliki kekasih baru. Kekasih yang ia tidak pedulikan sekarang sudah lepas dari genggamannya. Kekasih yang setelah kepergiannya, baru disadari bahwa betapa pentingnya dia untuk sahabatku, Jung Yunho.

* * *

**Tittle: Drunk Conffesion**

**Author: YunnieBoo10**

**Cast: Park Yoochun, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong dan kawanannya**

**Disclaimer: God**

**Warning: Mungkin ada typo, dan ini cuma drabble aja. Terus ini Yoochun POV ya**

* * *

Aku mengetuk 3 kali pintu ruangan yang terbuat dari kayu jati dengan papan nama tercetak jelas "PRESIDEN DIREKTUR – JUNG YUNHO" di tengah-tengah pintu tersebut. Tidak lama terdengar suara sahabatku yang menyuruhku masuk. Saat aku masuk, aku melihatnya sedang membereskan laptop dan berkas-berkas pekerjaannya. Ia sepertinya sedang berencana untuk pulang.

"Yo, Yunho-ah!" sapaku. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dari berkas yang sedang dirapikannya. Lalu tersenyum melihatku, "Ya, Yoochun-ah! Tidak pulang?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng lalu berjalan mendekatinya, "Kau sudah mau pulang?" tanyaku. Ia menggangukkan kepalanya. "Kau yakin?" tanyaku. Ia menoleh kearahku lalu menatapku bingung, "Yakin. _Wae?_" tanyanya. "Aku mau mampir ke _club _langgananku. Kau mau ikut?" ajakku padanya. Ia terkekeh lalu mulai mengangkat tas kerjanya dari atas meja. "Kau tahu kan, Yoochun-ah. Aku tidak suka _alcohol_ dan yang seperti itu," jawabnya lalu mulai berjalan keluar pintu.

"Ikutlah, Jung. Beberapa teguk _alcohol_ bisa membuatmu lupa tentang'nya'. Walau hanya semalam." paksaku.

Dan, Yunho pun terdiam.

* * *

Aku berjalan memasuki _club_ langgananku. Segera saja aku berjalan ke meja bar dimana bartender yang sudah menjadi teman dekatku sedang menyediakan berbagai minuman untuk pelanggan yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Hai, Changmin-ah!" sapaku. Ia menoleh lalu melambaikan tangannya padaku, "_Hyung_!" jawabnya. Aku berjalan kearahnya lalu duduk dikursi kosong dihadapannya. "Pesan seperti biasa ya, Changmin-ah!" ia mengangguk lalu berjalan mengambilkan pesananku. Aku menoleh pada orang yang duduk disampingku, "Kau mau apa, Yunho-ah?" tanyaku pada Jung Yunho. Teman yang selama ini sangat susah kuajak ke _club_ seperti ini. Ia mengangkat bahunya dan menjawab, "Sama kan saja seperti pesananmu," jawabnya. Aku mengangguk dan memesan satu lagi minuman pada Changmin.

Tak lama, Changmin menaruh 2 botol _beer _dengan merk _Jack Daniels _dihadapanku. Aku segera membuka tutupnya dan meminumnya. Aku menoleh pada Yunho yang masih belum menyentuh botol _beer _tersebut. Lama kuperhatikan sampai akhirnya ia meraih botol tersebut membuka tutupnya dan meneguk sedikit cairan berakohol tersebut. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Malam ini saja, Jung. Lupakanlah Kim Jaejoong.

* * *

Aku meraih botol _beer _yang ada ditangan Yunho. _Ok_, aku memang mengajaknya minum. Untuk melupakan masalahnya sejenak. Tapi aku bukan bermaksud untuk membuatnya super mabuk dengan meminum 5 botol _Jack Daniels_!

"Yunho, ayo kita pulang. Kau tahu kan lambungmu lemah. Jangan minum lagi!" paksaku seraya menarik tubuhnya untuk bangun dari duduknya. Awalnya ia menolak tapi dengan segala perjuanganku akhirnya ia bangun dan berjalan keluar dari _club_. Setelah membayar minumanku pada Changmin aku segera menyusulnya keluar. Kulihat Yunho berjalan kearah jalan raya. Segera kukejar Yunho. "Kau mau kemana? Mobil kita ada disana!"

Yunho melepaskan cekalan tanganku, "Aku akan ke Apartemen Jaejoong! Aku akan mengungkapkan semuanya! Aku masih mencintainya! Aku akan membuatnya kembali padaku!"

Ia berjalan tanpa memperdulikan aku yang berteriak memanggilnya. Karena khawatir, aku memutuskan untuk mengikutinya. Dan benar. Ia berjalan kearah Apartemen Jaejoong. Aku mengikutinya sampai ia masuk kedalam lift dan menekan angka 7. Ia melihat aku ikut masuk kedalam lift namun ia hanya diam. Setelah lift sampai di lantai 7 ia keluar dan segera berjalan mencari pintu dengan nomor 701. Apartemen lama Jaejoong sebelum ia pindah untuk tinggal bersama Yunho. Dan menurut informasi, Jaejoong memang kembali ke Apartemen lamanya setelah ia pergi dari Apartemen Yunho.

* * *

Setelah menemukan pintu dengan nomor 701, Yunho segera menekan bel. Lama tidak ada jawaban. Aku yakin Jaejoong pasti sudah tidur. Karena sekarang sudah pukul 1 pagi. Tapi aku tidak bisa mencegah Yunho yang terus menekan bel Apartemen tersebut. Aku hanya diam memperhatikan tingkah lakunya yang sedang mabuk.

Tidak lama terdengar suara dari interkom. Menandakan bahwa Jaejoong sudah bangun. "_Ya_, siapa disana? Ini sudah malam tahu!"

Yunho terdiam. Aku terdiam.

"_Ya_, orang iseng ya? _Aish_..."

"Boo…" Yunho mengeluarkan suaranya. Dan seketika suasana menjadi hening. "Yunho?" jawab Jaejoong dari interkom.

"Boo, aku beritahu dari awal. Aku saat ini sedang mabuk. Apa yang terjadi malam ini mungkin tidak akan kuingat besok pagi. Aku hanya ingin bilang,

Aku hancur, Boo. Aku hancur. Setiap hari selalu kubahiskan untuk lembur, menyibukkan diriku agar aku tidak mendapat waktu untuk melamun dan memikirkanmu. Walau pada akhirnya aku akan tertidur, memimpikanmu. Dan saat bangun aku akan kembali menangis mengingat dirimu. Aku merindukanmu, Boo. Sejak pertemuan kita ditaman, aku semakin hancur. Karena aku tahu, kau sudah menemukan pengganti diriku. Yang memperlakukanmu dengan lebih baik. Tapi untuk aku, tidak ada penggantimu bagiku, Boo. Hanya kau. Aku merindukanmu dan aku masih sangat mencintaimu. Boo, kumohon…"

Yunho menghentikan ucapannya. Terisak dengan keras lalu menghapus dengan kasar air matanya. Ia mengambil nafas lalu membuka kembali mulutnya lalu berbisik di Interkom tersebut. Bisikan yang membuatku meneteskan airmata karena melihat sahabatku yang sekarang sangat hancur. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari interkom tersebut. Sunyi. Hanya isakan keras dari Yunho yang terdengar. Aku segera memeluk Yunho untuk menenangkannya. Yunho terus terisak sampai akhirnya ia tertidur dibahuku. Dihadapan pintu dan interkom yang mengeluarkan suara isak tangis yang kuyakin suara isak tangis dari Jaejoong.

"Yunnie, _mianhae_," bisik Jaejoong yang bisa kudengar. Setelah itu aku segera menggendong Yunho dan membawanya kembali ke _club_ untuk mengambil mobil dan pulang.

Dimobilpun aku masih teringat dengan bisikan Yunho saat didepan apartemen Jaejoong tadi. Tanpa sadar aku kembali meneteskan airmataku.

* * *

"_Boo, kumohon..._

_Kembalilah."_

* * *

**END**

* * *

**CURCOL**

Hehehe, dapet inspirasi pas dengerin lagu Drunk Confession yang dinyanyiin sama Yoochun nih. Terus sedikit banyak juga terinspirasi dari lagu The Script yang Nothing. Jadi, gimana? Berniat mereview kah? ^^


End file.
